


Five Spells Hermione Couldn't Cast (And One She Did)

by pipisafoat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompted by laeria on fic_promptly</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five Spells Hermione Couldn't Cast (And One She Did)

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by laeria on fic_promptly

I.

Hermione's shaking. She knows she is. The Dementors are on the far side of the lake from them, not close enough to effect her - not that they effect her overmuch, no more than any other student her age - but the idea that it's _Harry_ over there, about to die.... She grips her wand tightly, focuses hard on the moment she realized she had wizarding friends, and stutters "E-expecto Patronum!"

But all that comes out of her wand is a faint spurt of silver that fades quickly, and she sinks to her knees with a quiet sob, sure that James Potter isn't going to show up and save her best friend.

II.

"What was that?"

Ron turns slowly to face her. "I don't know. Looked like Apparition, or a Portkey, but on Hogwarts grounds?"

She feels the blood drain slowly from her face. "You don't think there's a second part to the task, do you?"

Ron frowns. "What, somewhere else? Nah, Dumbledore wouldn't do that. Not without telling us. Not without people there for protection, and he's got all the professors here, patrolling the maze."

She places her wand flat on her palm, careful to point it anywhere but towards the maze. She forms a clear mental picture of Harry and whispers, "Point me!"

The wand stutters in place but doesn't spin. Ron curses as it sits there, unmoving. "It won't work over distance unless you're really powerful," he says quietly.

"The center of the maze is pretty far away from the stands," Hermione says, chewing her lip. "I must not be strong enough to cast it right."

Ron doesn't say anything, but when he shifts on the bench, she feels his entire body pressing closer to hers.

III.

"WE'VE GOT HIM! IN AN OFFICE OFF--"

"Silencio!"

The ugly, stupid, foul, evil, horrid, badly-dressed-and-probably-dirty Death Eater had them cornered, but Hermione Granger would be damned if she let him call for backup. She allowed herself a small smirk of satisfaction as the Death Eater's yelling abruptly cut off, whirling when Harry shouted, "Petrificus Totalus!"

"Well done, Ha--" She cut herself off as motion from the silenced Death Eater caught her eye. The wand movement was unfamiliar, but there was no question that the spell he was casting would be something nasty. She raised her wand as quickly as she could and drew breath to cast a Shield Charm, but it was too late.

The purple flame slammed into her body, and even as she felt herself go down, all she could think of was that now, instead of being an asset to Harry's desperate fight, she would surely slow them down; the younger boy would never leave behind a comrade.

IV.

She wasn't sure who was at her back, but the other person was a good match for her. They spun in perfect concert, hexed and shielded and ducked and fought as though they'd trained together for years. She supposed it was the Felix Felicis Harry had left for them, giving her luck in the battle. She wondered briefly why You-Know-- _Voldemort_ , why Voldemort didn't have it brewed for his troops regularly, but she refocused almost immediately on the fight.

Her partner suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled them both into a sideways roll, just in time for two powerful blasting curses to hit the stone where they'd just been. She turned to offer a quick thanks and froze.

"Granger."

"Bulstrode?"

The Slytherin nodded once, briskly. "Stop pulling your punches, Granger. I know you're stronger than this. You're getting in lucky shots, but that won't be enough. Not if you want to win this."

Hermione gaped at her unexpected ally. "I ... okay?"

Millicent's wand flashed as another Death Eater turned towards them. "Sectumsempra!" she cried, and the man went down screaming. "Draco taught me," she explained. "That'll keep them down. You have to mean it, Granger."

Hermione cleared her throat and nodded. "Ready?"

Millicent grinned at her. "Always."

They plunged back into the fray, and Hermione copied the slashing motion. "Sectumsempra!"

The Death Eater in front of her smirked and tossed another hex. Hermione dodged it. "Sectumsempra! Oh, no. Er ... Expelliarmus!"

She nudged Millicent's arm, and the girls switched places just in time for the Slytherin's Sectumsempra to take out their enemy.

V.

"Ron, no - please - come back, come back!" She canceled her Shield Charm as quickly as she could and raced after him. The wards around their campsite tingled against her skin as she passed through them, a warning against leaving their safety. "Ronald!"

He spun to face her. "What do you want!"

"Stay, please, come back, don't leave us!"

His lips drew back in what almost looked like a snarl. "Make me."

She drew her wand before she had a plan. "Please, Ron." He raised his own wand and drew himself up in a subtle ritual she recognized as preparation to Disapparate. "I ... Accio Ron!"

He looked at her steadily. "You have to really want something for that to work, Granger." And with a loud crack, he disappeared.

VI.

"Sneaking away from my Lord's little party, are we? Reducto!"

Hermione dove to her right, hoping against hope that Ron had also escaped the powerful blast. She struggled to her feet, straining to see the Death Eater through the cloud of dust.

"Well, if it isn't a blood traitor Weasley. Crucio!"

Hermione launched herself through the dust, nearly tripping over Ron's convulsing body. "Expelliarmus!"

Her spell was knocked away easily, but it had at least distracted the man from Ron. "Mudblood," he said with a mock bow.

"Stupe--"

"Protego! Crucio!"

Hermione braced herself for the pain, but Ron screamed as it hit him again. She yelled wordlessly and stepped over him, pointing her wand directly in the Death Eater's face. "Don't _ever_ attack Ron Weasley in front of me! Imperio!"

The rush of power was astounding. She'd never have beaten Thorfinn Rowle in a duel, but once he was caught unawares by the Imperious, all his magical ability was hers - as long as she could control his mind, and he was already fighting against her. "Ron! Are you okay?"

He groaned but pushed himself up to sit against the wall. "Yeah. Bloody hell, Mione!"

"What do I with him!?"

"I dunno!"

"Well, I can't keep him Imperiused indefinitely; I've never done this before! If I tell him to go away without harming us, will he do that?"

Ron shrugged. "Probably? I've never tried it, either!"

"If I tell him to leave the battle--"

"Your suggestion won't hold that long. I guess you'd better tell him to leave us alone, and then we ought to make a run for it before he recovers."

She bit her lip, then nodded. "You go ahead and go. I'll hold him here long enough to give you a head start. I'll meet you at the Chamber's entrance."

He looked at her quickly before nodding and heaving himself to his feet. "I'll be there."

Hermione held onto Rowle's mind as long as she thought she safely could, trying to give the obviously-pained Ron as much of a head start as she could. As the sweat started to trickle down her face, she swallowed hard and turned to the Death Eater.

"You will leave this part of the school without coming after us," she said forcefully, feeling his resistance. "You will go away without hurting us!"

She crossed her fingers at her side before lifting the illegal curse, casting a hasty Protego as she raced down the hall without looking back.


End file.
